


Into The Breach

by zayndehaan



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Bad Jokes, I'm so sorry omg I will leave post-haste, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 09:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zayndehaan/pseuds/zayndehaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt needs to learn to hold his tongue or Hermann is going to have to hold it for him.</p><p>((this is totally <a href="http://sauntered-vaguely-downwards.tumblr.com/">Nicola's</a> fault))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into The Breach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaijugroupiee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaijugroupiee/gifts).



"Fuck," Newt cursed, the word spilling from his lips as if he could no longer hold himself back. "Fuck, I need you inside me, dude, like, right now."

Hermann glanced up, his swollen red lips spread open around Newt's cock, and he let out a huff of warm air that could have been a laugh or a sigh (but, all things figured, was probably a moan). Newt shuddered and his hands, already sitting at the nape of Hermann's neck, slid up to clutch at the mathematician's hair. He managed to grab a handful, and then gently twisted his fingers to pull Hermann off.

"I'm serious, Herm, I need you-- _please_ \--"

Hermann pushed himself up from the floor, and then kissed Newt's mouth as the hands in his hair tightened. Newt, being Newt, was still trying to talk through the kiss, through their lips, and Hermann licked into his open mouth, ceasing his never-ending speech for just a moment.

Newt ground forwards against Hermann, the motion ungracefully desperate and needy, and Hermann gasped into his mouth and then rutted back against him once more before pulling back completely and staring at him.

Newt looked ravaged, plain and simple. His cock was hanging out of his pants and his shirt was severely disheveled. His tie had been cast off a while ago and was undoubtedly lying across the tile floor of the lab somewhere. Neither of them could care less.

Hermann also looked disheveled, his lips nearly sore and his hair completely mussed up. This did nothing to minimize the degree of professionalism in his voice when he instructed, "Turn around."

Newt's eyes lit up excitedly, and he did so, leaning over the desk and pulling his pants the rest of the way down until they hung around his ankles. He kept up the continuous stream of chatter; "You're going to take me on this desk, right? Right here, right? Shit, you never let us do it in here! You better not talk to me about health-code violations when you're balls-deep in my ass, Hermann, or I swear to every god I will--"

The threat was never voiced as Hermann chose that moment to open the small bottle of lube from the desk drawer and slather it over his fingers, the slick sound audible in the sudden silence in the room. Newt didn't say a word, just groaned at the noise, and eagerly pushed himself back in the direction of Hermann.

Obligingly, Hermann reached forward and brushed at Newt's opening with his index finger, causing a spark of something that ran up Newt's spine and made him jump.

"Relax," Hermann said, his voice uncharacteristically soft. The sight of Dr. Newton Geiszler spread out and begging to be fucked was not something that many could ignore, and something warm in Hermann's chest unfurled itself at the implicit trust between them.

Newt was strangely quiet, and it was a little unsettling for him to ponder thoughts instead of immediately voicing them. Hermann ignored this, simply enjoying the peace between them, and gently pushed a finger in to the first knuckle.

Newt bucked up towards him, remaining speechless, but Hermann heard what sounded like a small giggle. Curiously, Hermann slid his finger in all the way, and then added a second finger.

The scientist did not speak, but instead let out another chuckle, this one unmistakable. Hermann was not sure whether to feel insulted or not, so he crooked his fingers inside Newt and bewilderedly watched him gasp and moan and then laugh.

" _Might_ I ask _what_ is so _funny_ ," Hermann snapped at him, and Newt nodded, giggling and fucking himself on Hermann's fingers in the same breath.

"Ye-yeah, just-- if you could just, uh, add one more finger, fuck, please--" Newt stammered out.

Hermann narrowed his eyes at Newt, but obeyed, squeezing another finger inside him and spreading them slowly to open him up.

Newt made a soft noise that was halfway in-between a moan and a gasp, and then announced, breathless with laughter, "Welcome to the Shatterdome!"

Hermann stared and went still before beginning to babble on with great irritation. "Newt-- I-- Dr. Geiszler, are you-- Have you no restraint? Even your usual nonsensical stream of bedroom talk would be preferable to that! Was that really so absolutely hilarious that you had to share it now, of--of _all_  times?"

"Yes," Newt wheezed, and he looked over his shoulder to grin back at Hermann.

The mathematician flushed a little, and then pulled out his fingers, feeling frustrated beyond belief. "Dr. Geiszler--"

"It's Newt," interrupted Newt, still smiling at his own joke.

" _Newton_ , then. If you could kindly refrain from making _puns_  while I have my way with you, it would be highly appreciated."

Newt nodded and said cheekily, "Of course, Hermann," turning back to face the desk. "You better hurry up and 'have your way with me' before I think of more, then."

Hermann hissed out, "I will," and his hips pistoned forwards as he thrust into Newt slowly, pushing him forwards against the desk and knocking over a penpot.

Newt released a noise of surprise, and then reached back to place his hands on Hermann's hips, encouraging him to go deeper. He did, developing a rhythm and then his nimble fingers reached around the desk to wrap themselves around Newt's cock, matching the same rhythm.

As his movements became more erratic, Hermann knew it wouldn't be long before he finished, and he suspected the same was true for Newt too. He buried himself hilt-deep in the scientist, and then as he brushed against the tight bundle of nerves he could feel Newt come undone around him.

That itself was enough for him, and he spent himself instantly, letting his eyes drift closed as overwhelming pleasure dominated all his senses.

Once he had come down from his high, Hermann realized sheepishly that his fingers were hanging onto Newt's cock loosely without moving, and he adopted the rhythm from before but quickened the pace. Newt groaned and shivered into his hand, and Hermann pressed a kiss to the back of his neck.

"Come on, Newt," he whispered, kissing his back softly. "Come for me."

Newt did, bursting into light and pleasure before him, and Hermann carried him through it, gently stroking him until he was panting and shaking and there were new thin white lines painting the desk.

Newt was usually slow to recover, so Hermann pulled him back from the desk and wrapped his arms around him softly to help hold him up.

After a minute or two had passed, Newt said quietly, "Hey, Herm?"

"Yes?"

Newt took a deep breath in and then turned to face him, his smile actually evil. "Neural handshake initiated."

Hermann threw his hands up in the air and stormed out of the lab into a separate room as Newt buckled over, laughing hysterically.


End file.
